


Everybody Loves Toshi

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Everyone is very thirsty, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Ushijima, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes, a good amount of Ushijima's butt in tiny skintight shorts, also butt, thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: It was a well-known fact at Shiratorizawa that everyone has or has had a thing for Ushijima Wakatoshi.





	Everybody Loves Toshi

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh!!! I've been working on this for so fucking long and it's finally done!! DX  
> Anyway, I can't remember where the idea for this came from, but it's been sitting in my pile of fic ideas since forever and I finally decided to write it. It's probably a bit of disjointed mess, but whatever.
> 
> Ngl I was going to proofread this, but then I got tired and didn't, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know. XP

It was a well-known fact at Shiratorizawa that everyone has or has had a thing for Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Regardless of gender and sexual orientation, everyone at Shiratorizawa has or has had a thing for Ushijima at some point during their life. The guy was tall and athletic. He was boyishly handsome and probably the only person that could look good in the school uniform. He was the ace and captain of the volleyball team, and one of the top players in Japan. He was in college prep classes too, meaning he had both brains and brawn. He was stoic and blunt, but also endearingly naive. He worked hard towards his goals and never got distracted, dedicating his time to his team and volleyball. It wasn’t hard to see how everyone at Shiratorizawa developed feelings for him at some point or another and the volleyball team was no exception.

However, Ushijima’s teammates weren’t always smitten with him like everyone else. They used to only see him as the Super Volleyball Idiot, as Ohira put it, and they still do, of course, but it all changed because of Tendou and a pair of shorts.

* * *

 

“But how are these supposed to help me with volleyball?”

Tendou waved a hand dismissively, trying to distract Ushijima from his true objective, but he’s known Ushijima for long enough to know that he’d have to get creative with his lying in order to get this plan to work.

“Toshi, you know I don’t pay attention to details like that.”

“You should, Tendou. It’s important to gather as much information as you can before coming to a decision on something. It would be irresponsible to do things without knowing the full situation.”

“That’s why I have _you_ as my friend, Toshi,” sang Tendou.

He poked Ushijima’s chest as he said this, but his friend ignored this. Tendou pulled back with a happy grin and held up the volleyball shorts as if he were on an infomercial.

“Trust me, Toshi. Because these are smaller and tighter, they’ll make you more aerodynamic and that’ll improve your performance. The material is thinner, so it won’t weigh you down. Think of how high you’ll be able to jump now! You could even jump to the moon!”

“Tendou, that’s not possible.”

“You know what I mean!” sighed Tendou. He thrust the shorts into Ushijima’s hand and smiled brightly as the ace took them. “Just try them. There’s no harm in just trying them, Toshi.”

Ushijima opened his mouth to argue, but Tendou tried to pull his best puppy dog eyes and pouty face, even though he knew Ushjima was immune to all things like that. To Tendou’s surprise, Ushijima sighed and held the shorts up in front of him, examining them carefully.

“Fine. I’ll try them for today.”

“Woo hoo!” cheered Tendou, jumping up and down. “You won’t regret this, Toshi. I promise!”

-

When Ushijima walked out of the locker room wearing his new volleyball shorts, Tendou was right. He wasn’t really regretting this.

The rest of the team, however, were greatly regretting this.

They all knew about Tendou’s little prank to try and get Ushijima to wear women’s volleyball shorts (Knowing Tendou, how he got a pair was something they really didn’t want to ask.) and while not everyone agreed, they did think the idea would be funny and it would be even funnier seeing Coach Washijo’s face upon seeing his star player in a pair of tiny booty shorts.

But they all vastly underestimated how damn good Ushijima would look in those shorts.

Ushijima was always the first one in the gym, sometimes showing up even earlier than the coaches, so when the team walked out of the locker room, they knew he would be the first person that they saw. What they didn’t expect to see was Ushijima bending over to pick up the volleyball he had dropped, with his ass in skin-tight booty shorts on display for the whole world to see.

Because he was bending over, the thin black spandex material of the shorts stretched over his ass and the upper part of his thighs like a second layer of skin. They outlined the shape of his body perfectly, further accentuating his assets. The length of the shorts also brought attention to Ushijima’s legs, strong, muscular, built to crush a man, but the length was problematic for the fact that they seemed to just barely cover Ushijima’s ass. So perfectly rounded and muscular that they seemed to have been sculpted by the gods themselves.

The guys all gulped and glanced at each other, silently wondering if they were all thinking the same thing. All of them stood frozen, unable to turn their gazes away from what was in front of them. They all wanted to blame it on the fact that they were hormonal teenage boys, but dear lord. This was on a whole new level of temptation. The team had all hoped that Tendou’s prank would be successful, but god, were they unaware of the consequences that would come with it.

“Hey. Hurry up, everyone,” Ushijima called out, breaking their spell. “We need to stretch and warm-up before we can all start practicing.”

“Y-yes!!” they all stuttered, hurrying to join him.

The team stood in rows in front of Ushijima, giving them all ample space to move about, while also being able to view him. Behind Ushijima sat the coaches and the guys silently hoped that one of them would say something, but they didn’t seem to care, so long as they were all doing what they were supposed to do.

However, that was not the end of their suffering. From the back, they had to deal with Ushijima’s shapely ass, but from the front, they had to deal with another... _large_ problem.

“Alright, everyone, arms first.”

Ushijima began stretching his arms, pulling his left in front of his chest. The team followed along unconsciously since their warm-ups were always the same. Some of them used to be bored with their same routine, but today, they were all grateful for the fact that warm-up was like muscle memory for them since it let all of them focus on what really mattered that day.

All of their attention was directed at Ushijima’s very prominent bulge. With how tight the shorts were and with how short they were as well, it would’ve been obvious if Ushijima was wearing underwear or not, and from the looks of it, he was most definitely not wearing any. Ushijima didn’t seem like the type to go commando and with how big he was, they all knew going completely without underwear would’ve been much too cumbersome for him. With that being said, all of them were extremely grateful for the fact that Ushijima was most likely wearing a jockstrap, but even then, it still did nothing to hide the fact that he was very well-endowed.

The team all mentally sighed with relief for the fact that they were currently only stretching the upper halves of their bodies right now. They were all internally trying to school their obvious infatuation, but when it came time to stretch their lower halves, they all silently prayed that their own shorts were baggy enough.

“And legs now.”

Ushijima pulled his left leg up to his chest and from the back someone groaned. The movement put Ushijima’s dick on further display for everyone to see and they all internally screamed prayers, hoping that one wrong move wouldn’t lead to an embarrassing disaster for all of them. Ushijima, however, mistook the groan for one of pain and instead chided whoever it was, telling them that it was better now than for some serious to happen later.

Luckily, the stretching part of their warm-up was over, but that meant they had to deal with a whole new set of problems.

“Line up at the end of court. We’ll do some lunges and high knees, and then a few laps around the gym.”

They hadn’t even started practice yet and everyone was already done, with the exception of Tendou that is. Unlike everyone else, Tendou happily skipped along, joining Ushijima by his side. He turned around and gave the team a wide smile, and all they could do was glare back at him, causing him to smile even more. Everyone else, however, was not prepared to focus on anything else besides their newfound attraction to Ushijima.

The team all moved mindlessly, attention fully focused on Ushijima’s every movement. With every lunge that he did, another member of the team groaned, unable to fully handle how damn good his ass and thighs looked in those shorts. The high knees weren’t that much better either for when Ushijima came back, headed towards them, all they could see was how his dick moved. No one wanted to say it out loud, but they were all secretly hoping for a wardrobe malfunction to put them all out of their misery already. Running only added to their thirst, all of them now realizing how hot Ushijima’s body and form were as he ran around the gym.

Warm-ups soon ended and they all gathered around Coach Washijo to hear what they would be doing that day. It was same as it usually was, but no one paid attention or cared, all of them continuing to move like entranced zombies, too focused on keeping their lust at bay. Every movement that he made, every shift in his body, every peek at his muscles, the team took in hungrily, greedily. It was a wonder that neither of the coaches or Ushijima noticed their hyperfixation.

The end of practice couldn’t come soon enough for everyone. They all quickly ran to the locker room, happy to finally be free, even if only for a few seconds.

“I’ve never been happier about going home. I swear I’m about to have a heart attack,” Semi muttered as he changed. He felt like he had run a marathon with how fast his heart had been going all day.

Ohira hummed in agreeance next to him. “I think all of us are about to.”

The rest of the team groaned and sighed, making their thoughts clear. Semi snorted and shook his head as he pulled on his shirt.

“Fucking Tendou just had to go and-”

The door to the locker room slammed open, effectively cutting off Semi, and in walked the devil himself with Ushijima by his side. Most of the team looked away, unable to meet Ushijima’s eyes, but Semi turned and glared at Tendou. Tendou either didn’t see or ignored this as he jumped around with his endless energy.

“So what do you think, Toshi?” asked Tendou loudly, making sure everyone could hear their conversation. “The shorts are pretty great, am I right?”

“Yes, these are more comfortable than I had anticipated,” Ushijima responded as he took of his shirt. “I was worried they would be too small, but the material is stretchy, so my movements haven’t been hindered.”

From the corner of his eye, Semi could see Ushijima flex and moving, demonstrating how he wasn’t restricted by the shorts. Semi looked towards Ohira, who nodded in understanding, before he caught sight of Goshiki hiding his face, no doubt bright red, in his shirt. He was lucky that Ushijima was practically blind to everything around him right now.

“See? I told you you would like them!”

Tendou nudged Ushijima with his elbow, a dopey smile on his face. Ushijima didn’t react to it, only moving to take off his shirt. Another groan came from someone on the team and Semi had to assume that they had just been introduced to Ushijima’s back muscles.

“Yes, I do enjoy these shorts,” said Ushijima. He then started picking at the edge of them, rubbing them between his fingers. “However, since the material is rather thin and because they’re so short, I wasn’t able to wear underwear with these. So although they are comfortable, I think I much prefer my usual shorts.”

From the back of the locker room, the sound of someone dropping things followed by some curses were heard.

“Oh my god,” someone else whispered.

No one was sure who had uttered the words, but they all agreed.

“So you’re not wearing anything under those?” Tendou asked with faux innocence.

“No, I had to put on a jockstrap,” answered Ushijima. “Otherwise, it would’ve been very uncomfortable.”

“I see. I see.”

“We see alright…”

Semi whispered under his breath, but it seemed that Tendou had heard, his smile growing wider.

“Well, at least you tried,” said Tendou as he patted Ushijima’s shoulder. “And you learned some new things!”

“Yes, I suppose I did,” nodded Ushijima.

And everyone else supposes that they did as well.

* * *

 

The day after the shorts incident, the team thought they were safe. They were teenage boys, hormones were high. It was no wonder that they had all been distracted by Ushijima and after that, they all agreed to never talk about it again. It was a one-time thing. Besides, Ushijima did confirm that he preferred his regular shorts anyway, so it was good to know that they would never be victims to those dangerously short shorts again.

But then the air conditioning in the gym just had to go and break instead.

“Alright, everyone. The doors will be left open to keep the gym from overheating,” stated Coach Washijo when they showed up that morning. “It’s good that this didn’t happen later in the day, so it’s cooler outside now. However, be careful during practice and remember to stay hydrated.”

“Yes, Coach!”

Things started out fine at first. They did their warm-ups like usual, the same stretches along with a few laps and other exercises. But time and heat were a cruel combination, and even though they thought they had the cool morning air on their side, when paired with the team’s recently discovered attraction for Ushijima, they soon found themselves slowly suffering once again. With ever pass, receive, serve, and spike, the gym got hotter and hotter, and it wasn’t just because of the lack of air conditioning. No, with every move, Ushijima grew hotter and hotter as well.

The guys had all heard about how some girls get all hot and bothered when they see guys work up a sweat, and they never really got it. They understood the appeal of seeing someone showing off their athletic abilities and their bodies, but the idea of someone being all sweaty wasn’t all that appealing for most of them. The guys knew first hand that a group of sweaty teenage boys was not something wanted to be around and the locker room was a testament to how awful it could get, but seeing Ushijima today changed all of that.

The team thought they had been entranced yesterday by Ushijima with his shorts, but watching as sweat slowly ran down his body was whole new thing. Every drop of sweat that ran down his forehead, every drop of sweat that ran down his neck, disappearing into his shirt, further soaking it and making it cling to him, those little things shouldn’t have been so intriguing to watch, and yet, they were. It could have been due to the heat, but the world seemed to be hazier and slower than it usually was, and even Tendou was now a victim to Ushijima’s spell. Everything around them seemed to have been blocked off, with the only thing in focus being Ushijima.

Sweat was pouring down Ushijiima’s face, getting into his eyes. He then reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up to mop away some of his sweat. The action was one that all the guys did, but after their awakening, the team was now fully aware of the fact that Ushijima’s abs were a glorious gift to the world and they all suddenly felt even more parched than before. Because of how hot it was and how thoroughly soaked his shirt was now, Ushijima’s skin had a subtle glimmer and shine to them, making his abs look even more wondrous, more ethereal. They were better than any marble sculpture that the world had ever seen and the team was certain that nothing else would ever compare to them.

“Why aren’t you guys practicing?”

Everyone jumped. The sharp tone of Ushijima’s voice awoke them from their spell. They quickly realized that all of them had stopped in their practicing to stare at him and he had noticed their lack of action.

“Sorry, Captain!” stuttered Soekawa. The vice-captain didn’t say much, but he knew when to intervene, if need be. “Just, uh, it’s, uh-”

“So hot,” Goshiki whispered next to him, still entranced by their captain.

“It is so hot, Captain!” Soekawa quickly exclaimed. “So hot. We just, uh, we just, yeah.”

Ushijima’s eyes narrowed in suspicion and he looked at the other members of the team. They all quickly nodded, some of them fanning themselves and panting, to further show how the heat was affecting all of them. His gaze returned its normal stoic state and he gave a slight nod.

“I see,” said Ushijima. “I, too, am feeling the affects of the heat. We should all take a break then.”

At that, everyone quickly ran over to grab their water bottles and rushed outside, hoping to cool down in more ways than one. They knew it would be short lived, but they were going to take what they can get at this point. The team all sighed in relief, feeling the morning air cool them off.

“Thanks, Soekawa,” sighed Yunohama.

He patted the vice-captain’s back as he walked past him. The others nodded and hummed, showing their appreciation as well. Soekawa said nothing, but they knew what he meant to say.

They all drank silently, some of them standing and others sitting, all of them trying to calm themselves down as quickly as possible.

“I don’t think I can take this anymore,” groaned Shirabu. He was tightly gripping his water bottle in one hand, doing his best to remain calm. He gave another frustrated groan and kicked at some dirt on the ground. “I don’t think I can do anything else for today either.”

“If you skip,” spoke Kawanishi, “let me know and I’ll join you. I don’t think I can do anything else either.”

Shirabu grunted and nodded at the middle blocker. The two of them shook hands, silently sealing their agreement.

“And I didn’t hear any of that,” Soekawa muttered. The comment made some of the others laugh lightly, but their moment of relief quickly came to an end with the sound of a familiar voice.

“Toshi! Carry me!”

A soft grunt was heard shortly after that, followed by footsteps. Ushijima soon arrived to join them, with Tendou in his arms, lounging about like a fallen goddess.

“Tendou, please be careful,” Ushijima scolded. “I can’t guarantee that I’ll always be able to catch you.”

Tendou laughed loudly before giving Ushijima a knowing grin. “Oh, Toshi, we both know you’d never let me get hurt.”

Ushijima said nothing in response, only giving a small sigh. He set his best friend down gently and took one of the two water bottles he had been holding. Like everyone else, he began drinking and that’s when the team ran into some more problem.

Ushijima was still sweating and as he leaned his head back to gulp down water, his sweat began to run down his neck, further highlighting another part of him that the team hadn’t considered before. They felt themselves growing thirstier as they watched his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down with every gulp. A few drops of water leaked from the side of Ushijima’s mouth and slowly slide down this neck, disappearing beneath his shirt, and they suddenly felt the urge to lap it up. He finally finished drinking and the world seemed to be back in slow motion as Ushijima then reached up to wipe away a few stray drops of water with his thumb.

But their suffering didn’t end there.

For the cherry on top of everything else, Ushijima then poured out some water into his hand. He then splashed it onto to his face to further cool himself down. Ushijima now looked like one of those facial cleansing commercials where women are all too excited about splashing their faces with water, even though it clearly looked uncomfortable, but instead, he actually managed to make it work. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his forehead, attempting to cool himself off even more. The action accentuated how handsome Ushijima was, but with his arm up like that, his biceps got highlighted as well. And to add to that, his shirt rode up a bit, giving them a peek at his abs once again.

“Oh my god. I’m so fucking thirsty.”

Everyone’s hearts stopped at the exclamation, wondering if their mouths had moved before their brains could stop them. They all looked around trying to figure out who had said what was on all of their minds and soon found that Tendou was the only one still staring at Ushijima as if he were a blessing from the gods. It was kinda nice knowing that Tendou had become a victim of his owns schemes, but with that comment, all of them were anxiously awaiting how Ushijima would react to it.

Ushijima stopped the hand still running through his hair and gave Tendou a curious look before it went back to his usual stoic expression. “You should drink more water than, Tendou,” stated Ushijima. “With the air conditioning not working, it’s very important to stay hydrated.”

Tendou nodded dumbly, mouth agape. “Yeah, Toshi. Whatever you say.”

Ushijima nodded and went back to trying to cool himself off. Tendou still stared at him with hearts in his eyes, while the others remained silent, doing their best to not be too obvious about their staring. Their break was over shortly after that when Coach Saitou called them all back inside.

They all headed into the gym, feet dragging, and divided into teams of four, deciding to do a few practice matches amongst themselves. Two of the teams got lucky since they realized that they wouldn’t have to face Ushijima or have him on their team, but the remaining two teams had already begun to pray for help.

Semi was once again being tested by whatever higher being existed out there and he was not happy about it. He suffered more than enough yesterday due to Tendou and those damn shorts, and now the air conditioning was out too. A part of him wanted to believe that the reason he was one of the few that had to suffer this badly was because some of the others, like Goshiki, wouldn’t be able to make it. He was surprised that the poor boy hadn’t had a heart attack yet. But at the same time, he still couldn’t believe his luck.

The sound of a whistle and a hand suddenly clamping down on his shoulder brought Semi back to reality. He turned to see Ohira next to him with an understanding smile and he recalled how he was suffering as much as he was. He gave a small nod to him in response before shifting his focus back onto the match.

Semi swallowed, doing his best to focus on the volleyball in Ushijima’s hands and not on the hands themselves. He did his best to focus on the sound of the ball bouncing on the ground and not on how big Ushijima’s hands were. He did his best to focus on the volleyball going up into the air and not on the sliver of skin that was peeking out from beneath Ushijima’s shirt. He did his best to focus on the ball that was currently headed towards him and not on-

BAM!

“Semi!”

“Semi, are you okay?!”

“Oh my god! He’s gonna die!”

It took a moment for Semi to finally register the fact that he was now on the ground and staring a the bright fluorescent lights on the ceiling, and that he was not, in fact, dead. The pain in his head finally registered as well and he reached up to touch his face, feeling it tingle and sting due to the impact of the volleyball. He was thankful that he didn’t feel anything wet, meaning his nose wasn’t bleeding, but damn, Ushijima’s serve was no joke.

A face blocked out the bright lights and Semi soon realized that it was Ushijima, the person behind all of his and the team’s suffering. He gulped when he finally noticed how close Ushijima was to his face, his brow furrowed in worry.

“Semi,” spoke Ushijima, “are you alright? I’m sorry for hitting you with a volleyball. It was not my intention.”

“Yup!” Semi yelped. He sat up quickly, trying to put some distance between himself and Ushijima. He now noticed that the team was crowded around them. “I’m fine! Totally fine!”

Ushijima looked unconvinced though and he continued staring at Semi’s face. He felt himself squirm and grow warmer under his scrutinizing stare, worried about what was going on through his head. He then suddenly reached out, hand pressed against Semi’s cheek, and Semi was certain he was about to die due to how fast his heart was beating. Ushijima didn’t notice, but Semi could see the knowing looks on the team’s face.

“Are you certain? You look a bit red, Semi. Does your face hurt? I think the nurses are still around. Do you need to go see them?”

“No!” yelled Semi a bit too quickly. “No!” he repeated. “I’m fine! I’m totally fine!”

Semi scooted back even further, putting more distance between himself and Ushijima, and the team understood completely. He grabbed onto the person nearest to him, which happened to be Shirabu, and tried to pull himself up, but his knees were like jello under Ushijima’s stare. He stumbled and fell like as if he were drunk, legs giving out beneath him. Shirabu and Akakura held him up, making sure he didn’t hit the ground, but the damage was done.

In a few strides, Ushijima was in front of him. Semi’s eyes went wide and his heart felt like it was about to pop as Ushijima knelt down and easily picked him up. He held him carefully, close to his chest, and Semi could feel how warm and muscular he was. Semi looked up at Ushijima, who seemed to notice that nothing was amiss.

“What are you doing?” asked Semi.

“I’m taking you to the nurses.” Ushijima responded. He then began walking away from the team. He gave a nod to Coach Washijo, who nodded in return. “With how you fell just now, I am worried. Since this is my fault, I will assist you.”

Semi sputtered. “But I’m fine!”

“I’m sure you are, but as your captain, I need to make sure all of you are in your best condition.”

Semi gave up, knowing that there was no point in going up against Ushijima’s stubbornness. Instead, he remained silent and did his best not to focus on how nice it was to be carried by Ushijima and how he gently sent him down once they reached the nurses.

Back in the gym, the rest of the team remained still, staring longingly in the direction that Ushijima and Semi had gone in.

“I’m so jealous,” Kawanishi whispered. “But I’m also not.”

The teamed hummed and nodded, fully understanding the conflict in emotions.

* * *

 

The team was relieved when it was announced that they wouldn’t be having afternoon practice due to the fact that air conditioning still wasn’t working. That meant an early weekend for them and they were grateful for the fact that they would be free of Ushijima for a few days.

When they returned for practice on Monday morning, their infatuation for him had been pushed down to a more manageable level, allowing them to practice as they did before, without getting distracted by every little thing that Ushijima did. Things carried on as always and the team were felt, surprisingly, closer now.

However, the unexpected arrival of a visitor broke their momentary peace. At the gym doors stood a young attractive girl and the team knew immediately what she was there for. It wasn’t uncommon for people to come and confess to Ushijima during practice, so her presence wasn’t a surprise. It was time for them to take a break anyway and Ushijima approached where she was sitting after Coach Saitou informed him of her arrival. The team stayed behind, but some of them shifted a bit closer, curious about how everything would go, even though they knew the results would always be the same.

“Nakano-san, how may I help you?” Ushijima asked.

Nakano smiled brightly at Ushijima, batting her eyelashes, but he seemed to not notice. It did nothing to deter her though.

“Ushijima-kun!” chirped Nakano. “I was wondering if you wanted to go and see that new movie with me this weekend. The one about dinosaurs?”

“I don’t care for dinosaur movies.”

Someone on the team gave a hiss upon noticing how Ushijima’s blunt words caused her to falter slightly. However, she quickly schooled her expression and smiled again.

“What about the alien one then? I heard that one is really good.”

She leaned in closer, twirling strands of her hair coyly.

“Tendou made me watch it already. I didn’t care for it.”

Nakano huffed slightly at this, but she kept going. She wasn’t about to give up just yet.

“The romance one?”

“I find them boring.”

“The ghost one?”

“Ghost are not real.”

“The children’s one?!”

“But we’re not young children.”

“Ugh!”

Nakano finally groaned and threw her hands up in frustration. She crossed her arms, eyes staring daggers at Ushijima, who didn’t even see them. The girl looked like she was about to cry and the team felt bad for her. No matter how many times this happened, it didn’t make it any easier.

“If you don’t want to go to the movies with me, than just say it!”

“I don’t want to go with you.”

“Ugh!”

Nakano shoved Ushijima out of the way as she stomped out of the gym. The team thought about going over to comfort her, but from how the girl glared at them, they figured it was best to let her go and let off some steam. They turned their attention back to Ushijima, who was staring at the girl curiously before he faced the team.

“I don’t understand why she’s angry. I was merely telling her my opinion. Did I do something wrong?”

The team all looked between each other before sighing. It was laughable how the one person that had the whole school pining over them was completely oblivious to anyone and everyone’s advances and affection for him. But at the same time, the team now realized that that was probably the reason why their feelings for him differentiated from everyone’s else. They had always had feelings for him and the last few days had only made them more aware of it. The rest of the school saw him as the Ace and Captain of the volleyball team, but to them, he was just their Super Volleyball Idiot.

“Never change, Toshi. Never change.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for taking the time to read this! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Everybody Loves Iwa-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888528) by [AwkwardPotatoChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild)




End file.
